Yours in Eternity
by goldengreaser
Summary: Vlad's father shares some meaningful moments with is son.


**I do not own **_**The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod**_

I looked over at Mellena and the tiny bundle she held in her arms, she smiled at me. "He's perfect Tomas. We had nothing to worry about."

I peered more over at Mellina and my son. My son I had a son. A small smile curled on my lips. "I guess breast feeding is out of the question." Mellena said. Nelly laughed from the corner. I joined her. My Mellina, my angel. Oh how she made me smile.

I looked at my son once more. A small fang protruded from his mouth. He was at least part vampire. He was healthy, small but healthy and he was truly my son. No vampire before me could say such a thing. I had a son, not blooded but born. My son, my perfect son. All I had feared in his birth had not come to pass.

"Tomas do you want to hold him?" Hold him. Oh I wanted to hold him so badly but there was a small part of me that worried. What if I hurt him? He was so fragile and so small. I was so strong. I could not bare it if I should hurt him.

I stood still and Nelly laughed again. "You won't hurt him Tomas."

But I wasn't so sure. I was stronger then even I realized at times, and he was so small.

Mellina smiled at me, her eyes twinkling. "Sit beside me, please Tomas. Don't you want to meet your son?"

I nodded numbly and followed. I would do whatever my wife asked of me. She was my heart and I would stop time for her if need be.

I sat down beside her. She leaned against me. I could hear her thoughts, singing at me.

_I don't think I've ever been so happy. He's so perfect, so like Tomas. What more could I ask for?_

Mellina leaned against me. Oh how I loved her smell.

I kissed her forehead and glanced once more at my son. He had black eyes and tuffs of black hair, just like mine. He was pale and fanged. I had never seen a vampire child but here he was and he was mine. I never had felt so complete.

My son looked back at me. His eyes were intelligent and curious. I smiled. "Hello there."

"What are you going to name him?" I looked up it was Nelly.

Mellina smiled. "Tomas?"

I thought a moment. "Vladimir, it is a Slavic name, good strong. Name. It means great ruler."

As if to acknowledge his approval my son yawned. "I think he likes it."

I held at my arms. I feared I would bring him harm but I felt like I most hold my son. Mellina placed him in my arms. I had never felt such love, even with my beautiful love.

I stroked his hair. He was not just my son he was my brother in blood. I knew I would do anything for him. I found myself singing a lujulaby I had heard long ago. "Her gönülde çiçeksin  
Sen bir güzel meleksin Her gönülde dileksin Sen ne şirin bebeksinUyu uyu gözbebeğim Uyu uyu ninni Sen ne şirin bebeksin Uyu uyu gözbebeğim Uyu uyu ninni Açık sana kucağım Şefkat tüten ocağım Açık sana kucağım Ağlama yavrucağım Uyu uyu gözbebeğim Uyu uyu ninni Ağlama yavrucağım Uyu uyu gözbebeğim Uyu uyu ninn"

Vladimir yawned. "That was pretty." Nelly said. Mellina sighed in agreement. "You have a lovely voice."

"It's Turkish. Here let me sing it in English.'

'I'D LIKE THAT."

"You are a beautiful angel. You are a flower in every heart. You are a beautiful angel. You are a wish in every heart. What a cute baby you are. Sleep apple of my eye sleep ninni. Sleep sleep ninni. What a cute baby you are. Sleep apple of my eye sleep ninni Sleep sleep ninni. My home is suffused with affection. My bosom is open for you. My home is suffused with affection My bosom is open for you.  
Don't cry my sweetheart. Sleep apple of my eye, sleep ninni Sleep sleep ninni. What a cute baby you are  
Sleep apple of my eye sleep ninn iSleep sleep ninni."

I felt Vladimir's light breathing. He was asleep. I grinned and kissed his warm forehead. "I love you."

* * * * * * * * *

**Eight Years Later**

"You did what?"

Vladimir looked down at the floor. I was hardly ever cross with him but he had broken our cardinal rule. What if he had killed Henry? How would he live with himself. And if he changed him, a boy for eternity. What if the councle should find out? What if he should grab the attention of Elysia? I could not lose my son. And his mother, Henry… I took a deep breath.

"Vladimir Tomas Tod.

He blanched. "I bit Henry."

"Vladimir.." Mellina began.

"But mom he asked me too."

I shook my head. "That doesn't matter. He should not have known your secret in the first place."

"I'm sorry dad, really I." he began to cry. I hated being cross with my son but I feared for him so. I could not lose him, not to Elysia and not to the towns people who might chase him down if another incident like this went to far.

"Melina invite Henry over. We have some stuff to explain."

"Alright dear."

I looked at Vladimir. "You can never do something like this again Vlad. It is dangerous. Not every human is as understanding as your mother or your aunt. What if something had happened? What if Henry decides to tell his parents?"

"he won't dad honest."

"Vladimir, it is dangerous."

"But dad." I glared at him.

"Yes sir."

He turned around. I did not relish the thought of hurting my son but he must learn. If I lost him I do not know what I would do.

**Six years later**

He wasn't moving. Blood everywhere. The steak was heavy into him. I could only watch. I have lived through plague, the inquisition, war. But nothing was so horrible as seeing my son suffer.

I touched his forehead knowing he could neither feel or see me. "It's okay Vlad; it's going to be okay. Hold on son."

He moaned. My heart ached. "Stay Vlad. You are young." You must live." He moaned.

Vladimir stopped breathing. _"Please no……."_

I knelled down beside him. I touched his hair, caressed his face, so young. He felt nothing. Tears began to flow from my face. "Please Vladimir." He was my son, my brother. He was my eternity, my life, even in death.

"You are a beautiful angel. You are a flower in every heart. You are a beautiful angel. You are a wish in every heart. What a cute baby you are. Sleep apple of my eye sleep ninni. Sleep sleep ninni. What a cute baby you are. Sleep apple of my eye sleep ninni Sleep sleep ninni. My home is suffused with affection. My bosom is open for you. My home is suffused with affection My bosom is open for you.  
Don't cry my sweetheart. Sleep apple of my eye, sleep ninni Sleep sleep ninni. What a cute baby you are  
Sleep apple of my eye sleep ninn iSleep sleep ninni."

I heard footsteps. "Oh Vlad." It was Otis. Oh how I had missed my brother.

He began to cry. "Vladimir please, please."

"have you…" I looked once more, Vickus, my beloved teacher.

"There is life there Otis. But he needs blood. Without thinking Otis bit open his wrist. He leaned Vladimir against him and held the wrist to my son's mouth.

"Drink Vladimir, please." He drank. He was safe, but I knew it meant so much more. My son had much more a head of him but a least life was a part of it.

"Take care of him Otis. Take care of him for me." I knew he didn't hear me but Otis knew anyways. He would care for my beloved son. My Vladimir, my eternity even in death.


End file.
